Automated extraction of an image and/or other content from certain documents viewed on computing devices by users may be a relatively straight-forward process. For example, an HTML webpage that includes an image may explicitly define a location for that image and that location may be used by a computing device to extract that image. For instance, an image on an HTML webpage may be extracted by one or more computing devices (e.g., by the computing device of the user viewing the HTML webpage) using the hierarchical structure defined by the HTML webpage. The extracted image may be saved to the computing device, communicated to one or more additional computing devices (e.g., via email), etc.
However, there are many situations in which extracting an image and/or other content being viewed on a computing device by a user is more difficult and/or not possible utilizing existing techniques. For example, many applications (e.g., “apps” for mobile phones, tablets, etc.) may generate images and/or other content for display to the user. However, automated extraction of the content from many applications may not be possible unless the application specifically supports exportation of that content. Additional and/or alternative drawbacks of these and/or other approaches may be presented.